


What we were denied

by SarCas



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Dracula - Freeform, Dracula AU, Dracula inspired, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Ghouls, Just some plain old love triangle, Multi, Noble Reader, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Vampires, hellsing - Freeform, reader - Freeform, reader X, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarCas/pseuds/SarCas
Summary: As a young maiden, born into nobility, you had yet to see which terrors the world holds. As you are thrusted into the unknown, you are forced to adapt to circumstances in order to survive in this madness.OrAs you become of age  you’re allowed to roam your fathers lands and meet the young Englishmen Jonathan J. Hellsing. But as war continues to rise on the horizon the land begins to crumble and you‘re forced into a deal for the sake of your beloved country .
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar/Reader, Dio Brando/Reader, Dio Brando/Reader/Jonathan Joestar, Jonathan Joestar/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. A Birthday wish

It was certainly nothing new for you, the snow coating the land a glimmering white, but still you enjoyed the sight right before your window.   
(Y/n) knew her country wasn't the prettiest place or even the most prosperous, but it was still her country and as such you would do anything to preserve it.   
You finally stood up from your chair in front of the fireplace, where the flames slowly devoured the wood piece by piece, and made your way to the frost covered window.   
A slight wisp of cold air greeted you, as you opened it and your gaze wandered over the land , until it stopped right on a village not far from their mansion.  
Your family had lived here for a long time and had helped build the village, still they weren't to keen on living there so they constructed a mansion right at a hill that overlooked this small piece of their land.   
After all they were nobility that came from (home country) and they still were, they had helped this country greatly and as such they became the lords and ladies.   
Shaking your head, now awake from your daydreaming, you took it upon yourself to dress.  
The words of your parents floating in your head, be a proper lady and let the servants dress you. In the end you still did it for yourself, not wanting to be to dependent upon your poor servants.  
Since today was your 18th birthday you were finally allowed to visit the village with your father in order to discuss things with the major and to show you around cause you've pleaded for it since childhood.   
So as any proper lady would, (y/n) wiggled herself out of her nightgown, throwing it unceremoniously on the bed and pulled out some leather trousers, you took from your brother, still adorning a hunting knife, forgotten from a hunting trip long in the past. Pulling over a dress as well as a corset, which you tied tight enough, for your waist to fit snugly against it.   
Not wanting to anger your parents more than necessary.  
Taking a last look in the mirror you fixed your hair to look somewhat presentable.   
(Y/n) made her way downstairs, where your family already awaited you at the dining table.  
Silverware shining as nicely as the day they were purchased.  
Without making a sound, you sat at your designated seat and faced your fathers hardened stare.   
,,You're late''   
Immediately your head turned to your brother.  
,,Did i give you the permission to speak ?''  
The cold voice of your father countered.  
,,No father, but...''   
,,I didn't so you will stay silent until i say so!''  
Silence.  
,,Do you understand ?''  
His eyes are staring your brother down.  
,,Yes father.''  
His gaze turned back to you.  
,,Today is your birthday (y/n) and as I've promised you i will take you with me into town so that you may experience our villages livelihood . The carriage is waiting for us and we shall depart after dinner.''  
His voice hinted finality. Taking hold of the bell that stood before him, he rang it a couple of times, before setting it down, as a couple of butlers and maids flocked into the room.   
Holding dinner plates filled with delicacies, that were set down before you.   
Your father, never the religious kind, waited for the butlers and maids to leave, simply said ,, Begin'' and the whole family began eating .  
When all were finished he stood up   
,, Meet me in the carriage,when you are finished''  
and made his way out the door.   
Your mother just sat there silent as ever, she sent a fleeting glance your way before excusing herself out of the dining room.   
Now only you and your brother sat at the table .  
,,You're lucky he even takes you with him, you know.''  
His eyes flicker to you, despite the fact that his whole stance revealed nothing, they were filled with jealousy.  
,,You should hold your breath brother...''  
Standing up from your chair, you made your way to the door   
,, ...there is no need to fight.''  
You go out of the room, not without hearing a chair being thrown to the ground and loud swearing.  
My brother, the heir even though he's younger than me, he still holds this place as the only male child of the family.   
Still father shows me the way of a trustworthy laird, without me ever having the chance to even be such. He's always been adamant that i be tought and study like the heir, without me being such.  
Favouritism, if you could even call it such, the root of his jealousy, without me ever having the chance to act upon my knowledge.   
Still my brothers rage continues.   
Finally having made my way up to my room again .  
I start searching for my coat and boots, putting them on as i make my way outside, almost falling down the stairs in my daze. The butler opens the door as i tumble into the snow where the carriage awaits me.   
The coachmen opens the door, offering you a helping hand as you take your seat opposite to your father.   
Silence accompanies us.   
,,Don't be to harsh upon your brother, he doesn't know the burden which both of you will have to shoulder one day and as such i allow him to be foolish at times.''  
He sighs, in moments like these he seems older . (Y/n) averts her gaze.  
,,I know father'' you reply not knowing what to say.

The ride continues in silence....


	2. The village

The landscape passes by your window as your soft gaze turns towards the white winter wonderland outside.  
Smiling you close your eyes, relinquishing in this moment of peaceful freedom outside the mansion, you were cooped up in for the past 18 years.   
The carriage jolts on top of the uneven road, waking you from your daydreaming and letting your gaze settle on your father, who seemed to have been shaken awake by the disruption.  
,,Coachmen, when will we be arriving ?''  
,,In a short while Lord (l/n), the snow might slow us down but we will definitely be arriving today.''  
Your father settled back down, seemingly reassured by his words.   
Soon small buildings filled your window, that seemed to get bigger the further they rode into the village, greying the once white scenery.  
(Y/n) sighed feeling a slight ache for the white snow that beautifully covered the land surrounding the village.   
The carriage stopped.  
,,We have arrived my lord, my lady.''  
Stopping yourself from excitingly tapping your foot against the wood and storming out to embrace the world you were so long denied.  
Craving to shed the calm shell you always wore before your family, you allowed yourself to calm down, making way for your fathers form.   
The coachmen opened the door ,allowing your father to step out followed by you , offering a helping hand.   
The world greeted you as it did any, with a cold breeze of fresh air in your face.  
,,Follow me.''  
Your father led you down the busy street, to the biggest building, the town hall which stood proudly on the plaza.   
Greeting many people along the street, your father seemed different, more open than at home.   
Finally you stood in front of the town hall, turning around admiring the plaza with it's cobblestone path and small fountain in the middle of it all.   
So simple yet so new to her.  
Her father opened the double doors with both of his hands, letting you pass through as you looked around the wooden halls, portraits of long forgotten majors lining the hallway.  
Making eye contact with each as your father led you through the hallway until the loud slam of a pair of doors disrupted the tranquil atmosphere.  
,, I will hear none of this mad nonsense, Lord Hellsing. We will provide you with any means necessary to help defend the city from bandits, but i will hear none of this madness about these bloodsucking fiends!!!''  
A young man stormed out of the room, dark blue locks adorning his head, accompanied by a handsome face, momentary twisted by rage, as he hastily stepped into the hallway you stood in.   
His gaze not leaving the room from which he left.  
Overwhelmed by all these new sensations, you made no move to get out of his path.   
He crashed right into you, basically knocking you over.   
As if in slow motion, his head turned towards you, his hands slowly clasping around your waist, as those blue sapphires stared at you.  
A blush slowly working it's way up his face.   
,,My deepest apologies my lady for this brutish behaviour you just had to witness....''  
now along with his nervous words a sheepish smile creeped upon his lips  
,,... normally it is unlike me to act upon such ungentlemanly behaviour... oh...''  
His face reddened in hue.  
,,...i haven't hurt you in any way , did i ?''  
His gaze seemed to scan your body for any injury you might have sustained upon your almost fall.   
As his eyes lined up with yours.  
Almost too stunned upon your crash in with this gorgeous men , you answered him in an equally nervous tone.   
,,No, no, no all is well my lord, you've caught me before any harm could have befallen me.''  
Speaking of which, his hand was still snugly positioned around your waist.   
Seemingly following your stare he quickly pulled back his hand.   
,, But where are my manners, my name is Jonathan J. Hellsing and you my lady?''  
He inquired .  
,,I am (y/n) (l/n), it's a pleasure to meet you, though the circumstances could have been better, but i'm not one to hold a grudge, all is forgiven.''   
You smiled at the young man before you.  
Suddenly the sound of a throat being cleared reached your ears, as you were once again made aware of your fathers presence. His stare hardened as he met the eyes of the young lord before him.  
,,It's truly been a pleasure to meet you Sir Hellsing ...''  
blatantly disrespecting his title   
,,...but we are here for important business and cannot be allowed to loiter around any longer.''  
He turned away from the young lord and continued his way to the mayors office, meeting your stare , you offered Jonathan an apologetic smile before disappearing into the office along with your father.  
Inside you could only follow your fathers conversation half heartedly, as your thoughts driftet of to the brief meeting with the blue haired men.

At the same time, in a different place , said blue haired male made his way to the small inn, in which he was staying.   
Thoughts lost to the (e/c) eyed beauty, that fell into his arms.  
Okay, he basically ran he over, which he wasn't proud of but it also was not exactly a new feat for the muscular male but still embarrassed him to no ends.  
Making his way into the inn and up the stairs, friendly greeting the inn keeper , he stood inside his room.  
It was filled with various suitcases as his travel from England had been long and tedious.   
But also contained the arsenal to kill a thousand men.   
He had managed to track down the root of the vampiric infestation, at least that was what he thought.   
Centuries upon centuries of research , that took many generations, finally led to this.  
He wouldn't disappoint anyone.  
Glancing at all the suitcases filled with weapons.  
No, he wouldn't.   
Still, the girl in the town hall had consumed his thoughts, that should have been filled with his families determination to kill all vampires.  
He sighed. His features softened.   
Falling into his bed, much harder than what he was usually provided, he fell asleep, the exhaustion catching up to him.

,,What about that bandit infestation, that i've heard of ? I should have been informed of it by now !''  
Your conscious rising up from your unresponsive state, as it was related to Jonathan.   
,, Oh, that young men alarmed by a few people being found dead at the border of your land, my lord. He mentioned something about them being sucked dry, but if i may speak freely my lord.''  
He paused for a moment awaiting his lords approval.   
He nodded.  
,,I believe that poor lad to be delusional or straight up mad. Undead creatures that suck the blood of people, those are merely bedtime stories for parents to scare their children, to get them off the streets at night.''  
Your father looked thoughtful then stood up .   
,, I will sent someone to look into it. If that Hellsing boy comes back tell him to arrange a meeting with me at the mansion.'' Then he left, you following behind him.   
On the street your father began to speak once again.  
,, I am sorry to have to cut you birthday present short, this matter is of importance so we will leave for the mansion at once. You will be able to visit the village with an escort any time you want, but this needs to be done.''  
So you left with the carriage you arrived in, leaving that suddenly won freedom at once.  
In the carriage you pondered, what could have shaken you father to immediately leave the city after your arrival. It couldn't have been true what was said.


	3. Expect the unexpected

The ride back home was uneventful to say the least.   
It all seemed so dull, what once radiated such an unearthly white glow only ceased to remind you of the fact that you would have to return to the cold walls of their mansion.  
Your time outside was short lived and you wished for nothing more than to explore the city, which was already so much different from home.   
These feelings resurfaced inside you as you finally realised what you lost.  
Although your trip was brief and you didn't see much an unexpected meeting with a certain clumsy gentleman, if you could even call him such, seemed to brighten your thoughts.  
A small smile slowly spread upon your lips as you looked outside your window. 

The carriage came to a sudden stop, almost knocking them out of their seat.   
You questioningly looked at your father.   
,, Isn't it a bit early for us to arrive?''  
Your father shushed you. Motioning for you not to move.  
It was suspicious to say the least.  
No sound was heard from the coachmen and the horses seemed somehow agitated.   
Your father slowly let his hands settle upon his sword, drawing it out of it's sheath.  
They waited in silence until the sound of a groan, right at the door made it's way to their ears.   
Immediately your father let his sword pierce right through the door and withdrew it as a loud thud was heard.  
Slowly opening the door, his frame trying to shield you from the view outside; you caught a glimpse of whatever stood there outside the door moments ago.  
The coachmen's dead eyes stared right back at you, his mangled corpse just a foot away.  
Bile rose up from your throat at the sight as you desperately tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes.  
,, Stay inside.''  
His voice cut through the silence, eliciting a weak nod from you.  
Observing the area around them he cautiously made his way outside.  
Red glowing eyes peered from a tree before swiftly making their way down.  
Standing at the tree line, opposite to your father , you recognised the man as one of the few townspeople that had greeted your father on the way to the town hall.   
,, You nobles disgust me. Thinking a few handshakes and greetings will change the way we feel about you folks.''  
The men grinned sadistically before his gaze met yours in the window.  
,, Oh,... but tell me where's that daughter of yours that i've seen in town. I'd truly like to meet her and feast on her supple flesh.''  
His eyes rolled back into his head, so engrossed in the fantasy of soiling the Lords daughter.   
You recoiled in disgust and even your ever stoic father couldn't help but feel a wave of anger sweep over him.   
The vampire continue.  
,, You know what. You're not worth being eaten by me. I'll just focus all my attention on your exquisite treasure. My friends will entertain you in the meanwhile.''  
He licked his lips as loud groaning was heard right behind him as a flock of ghouls made their way to them.   
,,Eat him''  
He commanded and in a flash he stood before the carriage already ripping the door of it's hinges.  
Your father could only watch helplessly as he defended himself from the ghouls that slowly seemed to overpower him due to their advantage in numbers.   
The terror froze you as you stared at the fanged grin from before.  
,,Found you.''  
A shriek made it's way up your throat as you fought against the grip of the man before you, who continued pull you out of the carriage into the snow.  
,, Now I'm gonna allow myself a taste.''  
Already tilting your head to the side to have a bite.  
But you weren't one to let yourself get bitten without a fight ; Remembering the hunting knife that was neatly hidden under your dress.   
Getting ready to pluck his teeth into you.   
You used his momentary distraction to swiftly pull your dress up, ready the knife and plunge it deeply into his shoulder.  
Recoiling from the pain , the vampire looked at you with an enraged expression.  
,,YOU BITCH !''  
Raising his hand just to slash at you with his razor sharp fingernails, marking your face.  
An arrow wizzed past your head before further harm could befall you and lodged itself deep into the vampires heart.   
The vampire dropped instantly to the snowy ground, colouring it red.   
Falling onto your behind you slowly crawled away from the monster , holding your damaged cheek, before a pair of arms engulfed your shaking form.


	4. The Rescue

After a few minutes of restless sleep he opened his eyes again, shaken from the nightmare.   
His father dying over and over again in a burning house.  
Although his father never died in a fire the thought still shook him.  
He couldn't go back to sleep so he made his way out of the room once again.  
The inn keeper gave him a wry smile at the disheveled state he was in but didn't bother to say anything about his appearance.  
Making his way out the door, breathing in a wisp of cold air.   
He definitely needed a walk to clear his thoughts, otherwise he thought he would go mad.  
Almost making a turn into the next street he felt the presence of a vampire nearby.  
Not changing his pace as to not seem too suspicious he made his way to the alleyway, concealing his presence, trying to get a glimpse of the overall situation.  
Two vampires protected by cloaks, as to not be harmed by the sunlight , were conversing with each other.   
,,Have you seen that pompous Lord (l/n) today, showing off his delicious daughter and flaunting around town as if it were his. I just wish some body would end this damn charade.''   
The other vampire seemed much calmer in demeanour.  
,,Fret not my friend for today I've planned to kill that Lord on his way to the castle. I'm gonna make it look like a bandit attack and then i will feast upon his dear daughter.''  
He cruelly laughed.  
,, I've already send some ghouls on their way, you know how slow they can be . We will be seeing each other again but for now this obstacle needs to be taken care of .''  
A gust of wind swept out of the alley of the alley as slow steps made their way outside.  
The young lord fled the scene , not prepared to fight two vampires at once as well as the underlying problem of being branded as a murderer for striking down one of the men in broad daylight.   
His gaze fell back to the alley as he slowly distanced himself .   
Only one men stepped out.  
He realised what that conversation meant as he made his way to the inn, after making sure that nobody followed him , he broke out into a sprint.   
On his room he packed his trusted crossbow , his silver sword and enough ammunition to take on a horde of ghouls .   
Fully equipped he ran to the stable , where his most cherished steed ,Star stood .  
Pulling himself onto the saddle, they broke out into a gallop following the street that bore the tire marks of the carriage, now visible in the snow.  
It took him a while to reach the carriages for it seemed to have established a leisurely pace before having been stopped .  
The sight that greeted him froze his breath.  
The lady that plagued his thoughts had been struck by the vampire.  
As if on autopilot he took out his crossbow and aimed expertly at his foes heart .  
The arrow soared through the air past her head between his ribs as it met his targets heart.  
The vampire immediately dropped dead.  
The girl before him seemed shaken , crawling away from the corpse in his direction .  
He didn't know what to do in that moment, so he did the same thing his mother did for him when he was shaken by the nightly terrors.  
Slowly making his way to her , he let his arms engulf her in a warm embrace.   
,,I'm here.''   
He murmured softly to her.  
At first the girl in his arms stiffened, already prepared to fight another captor, but after hearing his soothing familiar voice she relaxed back into his arms .   
Looking at her face he noticed the three angry claw marks that ran across her cheek.   
Giving her a handkerchief to stop the bleeding.  
Cradling her in his arms he took (y/n) to his horse and set her on it.  
,,Don't leave me.''  
(Y/n) reached out for him.  
,,I'll be back .''  
He turned back towards the group of ghouls that seemed to be thinner than before as her father killed one after another , but not without adorning various wounds from their sheer numbers.  
Reaching for his crossbow he shot one after another down , until he was near enough to fix the crossbow onto his back and then drew out the gorgeous silver sword, that was embedded with a few blue sapphires .   
The family heirloom perfectly designed to kill vampires as well as their creations.  
Jonathan slashed through a ghoul, the brute strength of the young lord enough to cut right through the bone .   
This massacre continued for a while till he stood , panting from the exhaustion but still unharmed, before the lord of (l/n).   
Holding out his to him , the lord ignored his pride and took it before immediately crashing down from the blood loss.  
He took the older men into his arms and pulled him into the more comfortable carriage seat after distancing himself again to get bandages from the bag that was strapped to his horse.

You sat still on top of the horse, the events of the last few minutes still playing in your head like a broken record.   
Only noticing your surroundings shadowy, traumatised.  
Only when Jonathan made his way back to the steed to retrieve the bandages did you wake from your petrified state, grabbing his arm.  
,,What happened ?''  
Your voice still a bit shaky .  
,,Your father's gravely injured we need to get him to the doctor immediately.''  
He sounded urgent.  
,,I believe we aren't far away from the mansion and we always have a doctor there . If the need arises.''  
...  
,,Could you perhaps help me down , i want to see him.''  
Opening your arms for him to take you down.  
,,Of course.''  
His hands found their way to your waist again as he slowly set you down on the ground.  
Almost falling again due to your wobbly feet.  
Leaning onto his strong arms for support.  
,,Do you need help getting to the carriage, my lady?''  
You looked up at him confused by the use of your title for the situation didn't necessarily called for it.  
Seeing the small smile on his lips, you smiled back.  
,, I would appreciate it , my lord.''  
And like before he began securing you in his arms , making your way to the carriage where you began patching up your father to the best of your abilities, while Jonathan made his way to the front of the carriage inspecting if everything was alright with it and the horses.  
,,Are you ready to depart my lady?''   
He flashed you a boyish grin.  
,,Yes , everything's alright , at least to a certain extent.... And thank you for saving us.''  
The soft smile you gave him made his heart skip a beat as he flushed a bright red and turned back to take his place at the coachmens old seat and spurred on the horses.

The rest of the way to the manor continued without any incidents.


	5. Revelations

Your arrival at the mansion was followed by the loud banging of its double doors and your desperate cry for help.

Jonathan had your father in his arms, the blood flow had almost been stopped by the bandages you had tightly wrapped around his wounds but he still wasn't completely out of the danger of bleeding out.

The first one to arrive at the scene was your brother, immediately followed by your mother.

,,What happened ?''

His eyes wide open as he took in the disheveled state you all were in.

,, Get the doctor brother, tell him to get to fathers room and mother please get a servant to bring a basket of water for father !''

You needed to keep a cool head, for the sake of your father .

The woman before you stared at you in slight disbelief at your demanding tone, the audacity.

She then turned to walk in the direction of the servant quarters and let out a loud scoff.

Sou couldn't have cared less about your mothers antics as you began directing Jonathan into the direction of your fathers quarters.

,,Right this way.''

The young lord followed you as you made your way up the long staircase and into an office looking room that had been decorated rather tastefully with a king sized bed, a comfy chair and a wardrobe.

,, Please lay him there.''

The bluenette did as you told him and set the older men gently onto the bed.

,,I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me and my father.''

Your hands now clasped around his in an almost intimate gesture, as you looked at your father with sad eyes.

,,As I've said before it is of no trouble to me to help you lady (y/n).''

Smiling gently as you blushed in a bright red.

His eyes not leaving yours.

The door was flung open, immediately both of you distanced yourself from each other, as the doctor made his way to your fathers lying form.

,,My lord, my lady. My name is doctor Levante and I've come to threat lord (l/n) wounds. If you would be so kind to leave the room.''

The doctor looked at her expectantly as servants began to fill the room with medical equipment.

,,Of course.''

Taking Jonathans hand you led him outside the room into the library, not too far from the master bedroom, should anybody feel the need to inform them about her fathers state.

Closing the door behind you.

,,I know it may not be the best moment to ask about it but what were those things that attacked us?''

The tone of your voice betrayed your desperate need for answers.

The young lord before you seemed hesitant then let out a sigh and began speaking.

,,They are vampires, undead monsters that suck the blood out of humans to prolong their life. The things that your father and I fought against were ghouls, they are the result of being robbed of the very last drop of blood.''

The way he explained this seemed as if that wasn't the first time he explained this to someone,... as if he knew exactly what he was talking about.

,,The way you talk about those creatures leads me to believe that you know more than you let on, Jonathan.''

The light of the sunset fell through a window and surrounded both of you in an unearthly glow.

He looked away, not trusting himself not to fall for the determined look that graced your face.

,, It is not my place to tarnish your view of the world anymore with the terrors it holds.''

You flushed red in anger but before you could blow up in his face a door was opened.

,, The lord is in a better condition now if you want to speak to him . Also i should say that the doctor advised going in the morning when he's rested.''

You began making your way out, before turning and shooting Jonathan an angry look.

,,Lord Hellsing, it is your decision what I get to learn about and what not to. I've been locked up in this mansion for 18 years. If i want to survive out there I need to know what to expect. You won't always be there to save a damsel in distress!''

You slammed the door behind you for good measure and made your way to your father, not heeding the doctors advice.

When you arrived at your fathers side he had already opened his eyes .

Almost his whole body had been wrapped in bandages.

You took his hand as he began speaking.

,, My dear daughter, I've deprived you of a life outside this house for so long . I hope you have it in you to forgive an old fool like me.''

You were irritated, where was this coming from, he wasn't dying so what was he being so sentimental for.

,, I have fooled you and the rest of the world for your whole life. As my first born child you were destined to become the next heir. For you see the part of our family history everyone keeps silent about is the fact that as preferences changed with time, men became favoured , but tradition still continued.

Since it didn't allow for any exceptions every first born female child was exposed of, as any women leading the family was thought to lead to doom.

But you my daughter, you were so bright and beautiful as I first laid my eyes on you.

How could someone expect me to kill such am innocent child?

So I claimed to deny the tradition and led everyone to belief that it was your brother that would one day be next in line.

But you know your brother, always hot-headed and not at all fit to rule.

I have already discussed all this with a trusted notary, who has legitimised the Inheritance papers and will give them to you if you ever need prove of your status.''

You stared at your father in disbelief, you couldn't belief it.

Taking a step back you fell into the seat opposite the bed, letting your arms hang down the arm rest .

,, I believe that your mother had seen right through my lie when i began teaching you. It might have been one of the reasons she started acting so cold towards us.''

You needed to get things in order, it was too much. Girls that had been killed upon birth , a destiny that could've been yours and your mothers negative attitude towards you since childhood because of a tradition. You knew your mother had come from a conservative household, but this was just too much.

Clutching your head , you asked him

,, Why are you telling me all of this now ?''

You looked up to him.

,, The trip into town was originally planned as a way to introduce yourself to the mayor and to make people more comfortable with the idea of a female laird. But you see as that young Lord Hellsing appeared about vampires, that i thought to be long gone, i at first tried to deny it. But Seeing it here in town with my own eyes....''

The lord was interrupted in his speech by a knock on the door.

,, Lord (l/n), I have brought Lord Hellsing with me as requested .''

The door was then opened by the hulking form of Lord Hellsing.

,, You have requested my presence Lord (l/n)?''

He nodded.

,, Yes, I was just about to elaborate it to my daughter. It is about the vampire plague that has befallen our land once again. I have already heard about your family Jonathan J. Hellsing, you are legendary vampire hunters.''

You looked at Jonathan. Irritation clear on your face.

This was what he tried to hide from you?!

,, That is true.''

He's not even denying it, huh...

,,You may have heard of our family as well since a long time ago we too were invested in studying these creatures and their weaknesses. While helping out those that hunted them. There's a library hidden inside this mansion, that contains the hidden knowledge that was collected over the centuries.

Please, i beg you find it, i have only discovered this a few months ago and my duties have kept me busy enough not to have time to find it.

And please take care of my daughter and teach her anything you know. You both are the key to defeating these damn bloodsuckers.

Please, promise me that, both of you.''

His hands clasped around both of yours in a pleading gesture.

What has happened to your father, no , this , man before you .

Nothing of the calm collected demeanour was to be seen, he looked broken , was all of this before just a mask to protect us/me from all of this.

But how could I refuse him.

,,I promise.''

My words were the first to break the silence followed by Jonathans .

,,I promise to help to the best of my abilities.''

Those were the last words your father heard as he died that same night . His death the result of internal bleeding that hadn't healed.


	6. The Funeral

A few days had passed since the death of your father.

Your family had already organised the small funeral which would be held in the mansions private chapel.

Just like he had written in his will.

A gravestone made by the finest stone mason, the intricate design showed the angel Michael brandishing his sword and the words ,, In memory of Lord (f/n) (l/n), . He was a man of diligence and trustworthiness and generous through a long life beloved and respected by all. The memory of the Just is blessed.''

The coffin, which didn't pale in anyway when compared to the tombstone, was covered with red velvet on the inside and had an impressive Outer shell of red ironwood, a very expensive import.

Almost too expensive if someone would have asked you.

Noone but your family and a few friends were allowed to witness the ceremony so there was no point.

You had asked the men who delivered it, but even he couldn't tell you who exactly had ordered it.

Earlier that day a delivery boy had been sent to get the resident artist in town so that he may give your father some life in the form of some rosy paint on his cheeks as well as a tailor who would come to deliver some fine cloth that some poor servant would have to dress the corpse up with.

It was common in noble households to have their deceased refurbished to their former glory, so that their bereaved could mourn their beloved ones without them having to lose their face, even after death took them.

Since the funerals preparations didn't require it for you to be present.

Jonathan had taken it upon himself to use the time to train with you, as he had stayed in one of the manors guests rooms for the time being.

It had all been done in secret, you didn't want anyone knowing what was happening when you sneaked into the abandonedbasement .

There he tought you in the different fields of combat, from the use of a crossbow to the wielding of a sword, as well as his knowledge about the duties of an heir, since it was one of those things he had already been through in England.

The theoretical lessons about defeating vampires and other creatures of the night were at least most of the time so dry , that they bordered the term boring. Which you before thought was impossible since fantasy novels and other books sounded so interesting in their descriptions.

The real deal was all in all very different.

As for the hidden library that you father told you about, yeah try searching for it in a inconspicuous way without anybody noticing.

You had thought about searching for the blueprints, which should have been in the library, but no avail.

It had crossed your mind to ask the servant who took care of the library but chose against it , for he could easily choose to tell you mother.

Jonathan was with you in that time but couldn't really help you in that matter since it wasn't exactly his manor that you needed to search from top to bottom.

Through all of it, both of you had gotten closer to one another, you had shared with him what your father had told you before his arrival in his office and confided to him that you had chosen to announce your position as new heir of the (l/n) family in the next congregation of the lower lords of transilvania .

You had asked him if he would attend it with you for you needed an ally in all of it if they choose to rebel against the idea of a female lord.

Sitting here in this small chapel at your fathers funeral made you think back to the moment he revealed everything to you.

He had actually gone against a centuries old tradition to keep you alive and stay true to the actual origin of your family.

A good man, that was what he was, but like any good man in a corrupted country it had brought him an early death.

Vampires aside , who would know what would happen if he'd stand beside you as new lord.

Some of those attending already wanted him gone as high lord and if he did something like that it would assure them in their gain.

The speech that your mother had prepared for her husband was dull and sounded so rehearsed that the tears that followed after left a sour taste in your mouth.

Did she even love him, probably not.

You couldn't exactly remember the circumstances of their marriage, but you were pretty sure that it had been an arranged one.

As you slowly stood up and made your way to the coffin, you wondered why had you never really spoken to your father about anything of substance at all.

Probably him avoiding you to a certain extent, study lessons were after all reserved for studying and even after he was replaced by a teacher he didn't approach you directly.

No, for that to happen you needed to become of age and get attacked by vampires and while that happened he needed to get injured , tell you everything and die.

Life was truly ironic.

You stood still before his corpse, a single tear made it's way down your cheek.

The man in front of you was nothing more than the mortal shell of your father.

,,May the next life be kinder upon you.''

You whispered to him, for no ears to hear.

Wiping your eyes with your sleeve you wished for Jonathan at that moment, an ally that would help you in this dire time, as your mother and brother glared at your figure from across the small chapels room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of had a little bit of a writers block and didn’t exactly know what to write. Sorry that it’s so much story, but it needed to be done😅. Next chapter will bring more interactions 😂


	7. Bonding time

The funeral ended with the sound of your fathers favourite melody.

The bells of the chapel gave it a melancholic note.

It's music followed you, setting a heavy weight on your heart.

Making your way back to your room you let yourself fall onto your bed, letting all those tears fall that you suppressed on the chapel for the sake of appearance.

The sound of a knock travelled to your ears as it disturbed you in your moment of utter despair.

Preparing yourself for the onslaught of your brothers words you wiped your eyes with your sleeve and fixed your hair.

You were surprised when the soft voice of Jonathanpierced the silence.

,, It's me Jonathan. I've heard the bells of the chapel and wanted to look for you. I know it's not proper...''

You opened the door stopping his rambling.

He took in your disheveled state, that even the fixing beforehand couldn't hide.

,, You know I really enjoy our conversations but talking to a door isn't a thing that i want to keep on doing, so come on in.''

You gifted him a small smile.

,, But it isn't proper for me to join you in your room especially after an occasion such as a funeral.''

He stood still at the door.

Grabbing his hand you quickly dragged him in, not exactly an easy feat, for the man could certainly be classified as a giant.

You stuck your head out of the door and surveyed your surroundings.

Noone seemed to stand in your corridor.

Turning around you closed the door.

,, We've been meeting in secret to train these past few days and now your caring about being proper. I thought we've already been past this point.''

The mirth was written on your face as a laugh threatened to bubble out of your throat, which you badly concealed with a snort, so much for being ladylike.

Even the young man before you could barely hide his smile ,turning his head away.

,, What I wanted to say before you so rudely interrupted me ...''

a boyish grin on his lips

,,... is that...''

The atmosphere turned glum once again.

,,I've seen you escape the funeral so hurriedly that I thought something must of happened. Do you want to speak about it?''

He glanced down at you.

Tears started welling up in your eyes again as your fingers slowly crushed the fabric of your skirt.

You averted your eyes not daring to look at him and instead opted to glance at your clenched fists.

You took a deep breath and let out a shaky

,,I'm fine.''

God, who was suppose to believe that.

The tears that ran down your cheeks clearly indicating the opposite.

He hesitantly began to lay his arm around you, still not really sure if he was allowed to, but hearing no complain from you, he relaxed and held you silently.

The familiar weight of his arms around you felt nice as his warmth slowly began to calm down your inner turmoil, soothed to a small hiccup.

The arms around you lost their grip and slowly began to settle on your shoulders , where they began drawing small circles.

Shuffling a bit away, you both looked each other in the eyes.

,,Better ?''

A soft look crossed his face and you wiped your eyes again, a blush of embarrassment covering your cheeks, before replying with a small nod.

Had a similar situation arisen a few days ago you would have probably died of embarrassment and wouldn't have let him into your room.

Quiet a bold move from your side .

But you hab spend a lot of time together these past few days and you fondly remembered every minute of it.

Hand to hand combat was especially excruciating when your opponent was more than a little bit bigger than you.

You weren't exactly (small/ tall) with the height of (y/h) feet but still.

Every time you got thrown to the ground it left you sore .

He mentioned that you probably wouldn't use it against a vampire but there were still other things a woman needed to protect herself against, while you mischievously added ,,like men.".

At which he flushed and stuttered some things along the lines of him never doing such disgusting things while you laughed at his distressed state behind your hand.

It had certainly been a funny sight seeing the gentle giant in such a position.

But then there were also those moments that left you spluttering, like that one time when he had thrown you to the ground and you had tried hooking your leg under his with the intention of taking him off balance, so that you might stand a chance.

It had horribly backfired when he tumbled to the ground along with you.

Both of his arms had found the place on both sides of your head as he basically caged you in between the floor and his body.

You both had flushed red and started spluttering as he hurriedly made his way off your body.

You had stayed still and only awaken from your stupor as he had given you his hand to heave you up.

Other than that your study lessons with him had been calm and uneventful.

Although you couldn't help the small spark of joy that run through you every time you touch or grazed each other when he gave you a book or the silver sword, that he told you was his family heirloom.

You both had grown closer, that much was undeniable ,especially with the fact that you had shared your heritages secret with him.

Softly shaking you awake you were greeted by a red faced Jonathan.

,, You were staring at me this whole time you were pretty far gone there."

,,I guess" you replied, still a bit dazed.

,, Thank you Jonathan , I don't know what I would do without you."

You had softly placed your hand on his forearm, well you leaned forward to engulf the bluenette in a hug, even though your arms couldn't even reach all the way around him.

You both slowly relaxed in each others hold as the comfortable silence and warm embrace slowly lulled you to sleep.


	8. Don’t go

Jonathan had already left when you awoke.

Already missing the warmth that he radiated your snuggled closer to your pillow.

Disregarding the first rays of sunlight that shone through the window, signaling the morning, one hit your eye and your squinted now really awake from the pleasant disruption.

Dressing yourself and making your way to the dining room you were, halfway ,greeted by a slightly sleepy Jonathan ,his hair still a little bit ruffled ,but not too much from it's usual natural wavy state.

,,Good Morning, Lord Hellsing."

You politely bowed a little.

,, A good morning to you as well, my Lady." He smiled a little at that.

This charade that you had to keep up with everyone as not to seem suspicious.

You made your way to the dining hall sitting on your respective seat.

The chair at the head of the table was awfully empty.

Your fathers seat robbed of its usual owner.

Walking in with a confident stride , your brother made his way to your fathers chair sitting in there without any ounce of respect for its former owner.

,, this is not your chair."

You spoke behind gritted teeth.

,, might be but it will be."

A lazy grin upon his lips.

,,You two stop it this instant. We have a guest and this behaviour isn't becoming of you. Everyone has their respective seats so take your place there and stop this childish behaviour."

Your mothers voice cut through the atmosphere.

,, I am awfully sorry about these two. But tell me how was your slumber I hope your room is to your satisfaction , Lord Hellsing ?"

,, It is certainly refreshing as you know the last months of my travels were utterly exhausting and it certainly is a rare pleasure sleeping in a comfortable bed."

,, that is good to hear."

Your mother nodded as she took her chin in her hand and turned her head in your brothers direction.

,,As you know Rys, since your father died it is now your responsibility to take his place as head of the family. As such they have already announced a gathering of the Lord in which you will introduce yourself and establish a place in the ranks of the other men."

Your brother stopped eating and leaned his head against his hand.

,, certainly mother it is what father always wanted."

He threw a dismissive hand gesture in your direction as the tense atmosphere grew even worse.

Your knuckles turned white from the strength you exerted on the knife in your hand.

A hand from your right was placed on yours under the table and squeezed into comfortingly.

Taking a deep breath , ignoring your brothers piercing eyes the dared you to do anything against him, the new heir, you stood up and spoke.

,,You will not."

A baffled gasp was heard from your mother.

,,(Y/n), what do you think you're doing!?"

Your brother stood up as well.

,, Let her mother. She will see that she's in no position to speak to me like that."

You had wished for this morning to have taken another turn but as the situations stood you didn't have a choice but to reveal everything, this might be the best opportunity you might get.

Making his way towards you Rys began raising his hand.

,,Now you will know your place."

And took a swing at you.

The sound of a chair being flung back reached your ears and before his hand could even touch your skin it was held back by the much stronger Jonathan.

,, You will not lay a hand on lady (y/n) as long as I am here. Such ungentlemanly behaviour of someone who was supposed to be a Lord some day."

His usual cheery face obscured by a chilling close eyed smile that was directed at your brother.

Obviously surprised by the Lords interruption he pulled his hand back.

,, thank you Lord Hellsing but I believe that that wouldn't have been necessary."

Leaning a little bit forward he whispered

,, What did you plan on doing, cutting him up with that knife?"

To astonish to actually reply to him he leaned back and now took a seat at your left.

In the meantime your brother had begrudgingly taken his old seat and once again began eating, like some petulant child.

Your mother who had witnessed the whole display still hadn't forgotten about the situation and something dawned in her mind , a dark realisation.

,, Now tell me child , what is the meaning of this ? "

Pulling yourself together you took a stand.

,, I would recommend against calling me a child for I will be taking for this place as the new rightful heir and firstborn of the family (l/n)."

You slowly begin pacing around the table while sometimes glancing at Jonathan who gave you a reassuring smile.

You had trained for this moment holding your head high you took your place at the head of the table, your father's place, no, your place.

,, It is tradition that the first born of the (l/n) Family will become the heir, regardless of gender, father knew that and taught me most of what I'd need to know. As such I will attend the meeting and present myself as the new head of the family. I've got all the necessary documents from father to support my claims. "

You hadn't seen your mother so angry in your life ,always distant and cold, but never angry , now she practically seethed in her chair.

,, I will attend the meeting with Jonathan as my right hand. I just wanted to inform you of that , mother. Nothing more nothing less."

No words came from anyone, even your mother, Mary, didn't say anything.

You exited the room before anybody could make up their mind and spout hateful words against you.

Soon the footsteps of your trustworthy friends, sounded behind you and Jonathan appeared by your side.

You made your way to your room in silence.

As you finally made it there , you let yourself fall into the confines of your couch .

Closing your eyes thinking about how you even survived that mess.

The place next to you dipped a little as a familiar weight settled next to you .

,,Thank god that's over."

You let out a humourless laugh .

,,Not quiet, if you consider that over then you certainly forgot about the meeting with all the lords, that will be much harder."

You slid your hands over your face.

,,Please, just let me have this little victory, Jonathan."

You let yourself slump against him.

,,We have to prepare you even more for that assembly and collect all those documents. Otherwise they won't even accept you in the slightest."

You looked up at him.

,,Since when have you become so serious, this is nothing like you."

Fidgeting a little he began, he began fiddling with his fingers.

,,It's just that i want you to be prepared for everything and that you'll have the best future you could get, and it's just that..."

He seemed agitated, then let out a huff.

,,...I'll be leaving in a few days after the assembly. I'll be there to support you but I can't stay much longer after that. The vampires have been more active as of lately and i need to continue my investigation of the root of it."

He stood up from his place on the couch and knelt before you, taking your hands in his.

,, I know that I have made a promise that i intend to keep to the best of my abilities, but it is also my responsibility as head of the Hellsing family to ensure the death of every creature of the night out there. I do it for the safety of mankind and hope that you may consider my intentions."

He finished his rant, sucking in a deep breath , before looking at you with pleading eyes.

You knew that if push came to shove , that he would stay for you, promise or not, these weeks couldn't have been nothing to him, but it was also his burden to kill all evil.

It wasn't in your place to refuse him.

,,Hey,..."

You placed your hand against his cheek redirecting his gaze towards you.

,,... we've still got enough time until then and you'll come back like you promised , right?"

You smiled at him, a small blush covering your cheeks.

,, As long as you are with me at the assembly everything's fine."

He puts his hand over yours.

,,I promise."

Would anybody have walked in on this scene they might have thought you two to be lovers but you couldn't have cared less for each tender moment would be cherished by you, before the tides would turn on you.

A few days ago....

He hadn't heard of his friend for a long time and he was due for his report to the high lord.

He knew that he was expendable and as such needed to be extremely useful or he would most certainly be killed the next opportunity the lord had and to avoid that,

he had made his way to the last place he knew his friend was at.

The road to the mansion on the hill, it was fairly easy following the way as it had been paved for those royals to get to the city .

Damn if he ever got the opportunity to kill just one of them he would use it, but going against orders was even worse so he refrained from doing so.

He arrived at the scene and was thankful that nobody had been there before.

Piles of bones lined the side of the street, probably those ghouls he had been talking about, that wasn't the problem, for the flesh evaporated and soon the bones would turn to dust.

But what was one was the lonely carcass lying on the street , an arrow embedded in his heart, right between two ribs.

This was an expert shooter.

Grabbing the arrow, pulling it out, he noted that the tip was made out of silver, for as he touched it. His skin began to fizzle upon contact.

This was certainly dangerous, for it could be the work of a vampire hunter, a thing his lord wouldn't be too keen on hearing.

He, the lord of death and a god in all rights, his lord , Dio Brando.


	9. Plans in the making

The throne room shone in an eerie light as the lower vampire made his way through the imposing gates that separated the throne room from the rest of the castle.

It's lord sat comfortably nestled on it's golden throne, ornamented with grotesque bone like masks that showed sharp teeth.

His leg thrown haphazardly over the other as his reddish gaze settled on his subordinate, who immediately fell to his knees, a show of respect that could potentially safe his life, were it not for the news he would bring.

Still on his knees he began his report.

,,My Lord Brando, the vampire you have ordered to kill the highest lord has partially failed in his task."

The other raised a perfectly styled brow before speaking.

,, Oh, is that so, how come only partially?"

His fangs glimmered dangerously in the candlelight that illuminated the room.

The servant began to sweat .

,,As you can see after he failed to report to me , his superior officer, I ventured out myself in order to assess the situation. When I arrived there I found the many carcasses of fouling ghouls as well as the decaying body of Clement, it was an expert shot right between the ribs through his heart. The tip was forged with silver, most likely the work of a hunter. As for the lord, I'm not quiet sure what happened to him."

Taking his chin in between his fingers the golden haired vampire pondered.

,, A hunter you say."

Then in a quick flurry of movement the head of the lower vampire fell to the floor.

Blood gushing out of the decapitated body,where a cluster of ghouls now surrounded the body , feasting on the flesh of the deceased.

,,You were of good use to me, but I no longer see any gain from keeping you alive."

Slowly the cluster of ghouls began to scatter, nothing left of the bloody carcass that lied there seconds ago.

,, So, that wretched familythat always interferes with my plans has finally made its way to my home country, I need to make sure to give them a proper welcome. They won't have the chance to foil my plans ."

He snapped his fingers and a shadow like entity appeared beside the throne.

Its shape vaguely resembled that of a human where it not for the fangs that caught the light.

A higher vampire at the command of the arch vampire Count Brando, it was characterised through special abilities, unique in their own right.

,,My lord."

It offered a bow not exactly pliable in its form.

,,What is it that you desire from your humble servant ,my lord Brando?"

,, You see, Umbra, it has come to my attention that there's been the appearance of a hunter as well as that Lord ,that I wanted dead, tell me about their status ,as well as any information that might seem relevant, I want the report as soon as possible."

His ever for respect calling voice echoed through the halls.

,,Yes, my lord."

It replied as the shadow flickeredout of existence.

Now left alone in the spacious room , the blonde let out a menacing chuckle, as he settle himself once again on his throne.

,,So, they intend to defy me, Dio Brando, the first to cast away his humanity.

Soon my plans to take over this country will come to their fruition and that filthy family will have no choice left but to swear their loyalty to me. Oh, how i anticipate the day they will kneel at my feet."

In the last days that followed before the meeting you had made the servants intercept every letter that was directed to your mother, as the news of his death hadn't been made public, as not to cause too much of a commotion.

Only the participants of the assembly had been informed of the circumstances.

You had been notified that the meeting would be held at a neutral ground where four territories bordered each other.

A small castle that was built exactly for the purpose of negotiating.

The meeting would be attended by Lord Robles, an earl that owned a small territory in the south, Lord Howe, a duke which land bordered Hungary and was as such of importance concerning the trade.

At last there was Lord Brando, with almost equally as much land as your family had, there wasn't much known about him, but the fact that he seemed to have always been a constant in this country.

There had also been other more insignificant lords, but most of them were subordinates of another, and since such meetings only allowed lords with enough power to have the right to be involved in issues concerning the country, they were neglected.

Since the biggest responsibility had been lying in the hands of your father, he had the most significance and with his passing it was interesting in terms of Distribution of power, who'd be the one to inherit it all (a thing that had been held secret for obvious reasons).

So in the last days you and Jonathan gathered information concerning each of the Lords.

The room of your father, a small library in its own right was the place you currently scouted, was it a letter or other documents concerning the alliance that formed the land.

,, It seems like they are a rather conservative bunch. All middle-aged except for that Lord Brando that seems to be rather young for a lord. They are also very religious from what I gathered here ."

You said aloud ,comfortably settled in a comfy chair that was located near a window, that let yourself take a look at the snow-covered garden, although the melting of the snow could already be observed from above there.

Jonathan stood in front of a bookshelf and looked rather invested in a novel centred around the history of your home country and its beginnings.

You had almost given up the search for that hidden library, since you hadn't come further than your father in your search.

You couldn't even seem to find the blueprint of the mansion, seemingly lost to time.

A sharp exhale cut through the silence.

Your head to shot up at the sound, settling onto Jonathan.

,, Here it is , this book was written a few hundred years ago , probably at the time where this country was first founded when the Lord's united it as an alliance."

He slowly turned it around to see the backside.

,,Look (y/n), this book was written by one of your ancestors. It also bears the mark of a lynx head. Maybe it holds the key to the library, perhaps it is written in here about where to find the blueprints."

He said enthusiastically, a big grin adorning his face.

You stood up from your seat and walked over to him taking the book out of his hands.

,, I wouldn't count on it surely if anything of importance was standing in this book my father would've found out about it."

Your turned the book around admiring your ancestors work.

,,The lynx, it's part of my family crest and stands for our vigilance, if an ancestor of mine wrote it ,it is of no wonder to me that it would use it as an identification mark on his books."

You took a closer look at the red leather cover ,worn by time yet the mark still seemed completely undeterred.

Around the lynx head a circle, irregular cut at parts , surrounded it.

,, I've seen this before!"

With hasty steps you made your way back to the library.

Almost forgetting the young perplexed lord you left behind in the workroom.

You'd be damned if all those years you spend in the library, you're only Safehaven in this 18 year prison ,would've been for nothing.

Almost knocking over a servant you finally stood in front of the library.

Opening its double doors you basically ran up to a line of bookshelves in the back and snatched a book out, that you've already read and examined its cover.

The author, an ancestor of yours as well ,but from a different time, put the same lynx proudly displayed on its cover.

Just like the one before the circle surrounding its animal was sectioned into uneven parts.

Taking off with the other book in hand ,you made your way back to Jonathan ,who in the meantime had begun to investigate the book further.

,, Why did you run off so suddenly? You almost gave me a heart attack with the way you took off so fast."

Almost out of breath you wheezed out.

,, it's the circle surrounding the crest, see?"

You showed him the other book.

,,It seems like one of my ancestors wrote a book with this crest and the circle surrounding it , but look it's different from the one on yours."

Comparing both covers, there seem to be a slight difference in the order in which the circle was interrupted.

,, I have a hunch that there might be other books like this but I need a little time to collect most of them."

You looked at Jonathan who seemed to contemplate.

,, Alright in the time when you search for the other books I will look into this circle thing, it seems like it could be some kind of coat and perhaps we won't be needing those blueprints after all."

He smiled at that.

You clapped your hands and shot him a look of determination.

,,Alright I suggest we will look into into it and meet again after confirming our findings. Does that sound like a plan?"

,, Of course it does , my lady."

You huffed in resignation, when would he stopp doing that.

A lough escaped him at your disgruntled expression and he made his way out of the office , most likely to begin researching on the mysterious code, that those two books and the following would hold.

You made your way back to the library starting your journey in collecting all those books , that could hold the key to finding the hidden Heirloom of your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the bad code/riddle that’s suppose to hide the library , i’m not very creative with it 😫😭


	10. Unraveled

It had been a few days since you had made the discovery of the code on those books , which you collected in between the lessons Jonathan gave you.

They were almost at their completion since Jonathan had little he could still teach you and even if not , the meeting with the other lords was only a week away.

You had made sure to collect everyone of those books and even doublechecked so that nothing would be lost to you.

Jonathan had already informed you of his findings two days after and told you that it seemed to be some kind of Morse code as the blank and filled parts of the circle matched with the letters , although only one circle meet up for one word and as such it was equally important to collect each and everyone of them.

Simply to get the gist of the message that could potentially mean the discovery of the old library.

Standing before the stack of books you did your best to compare each and every stamp with all the letters and after a few hours of working through it you finally got to your last book.

It has been the most recent one even though it was still probably somewhat a 100 years old.

So far so good he thought and looked upon the most of words that lied before you.

Nothing seemed to make sense as the number of novels was so overwhelming that the possibility of just putting them together was impossible.

You exhaled in desperation before glancing at Jonathan who seemed equally clueless about the whole thing.

,,There needs to be some kind of order to all of this."

You buried your hand in your hair and sighed again.

Before you could continue your rant of desperation Jonathan cut you off.

,, we should keep a clear head, lady (y/n) and focus on gettingit right, it will do us no good if we despair on such a task."

A newfound motivation swept through you at Jonathan's words and a determined look crossed your face before you took a few books in your hands and looked at them.

,, if anything can give us a clue then it must be those novels!"

After you compare them to each other you came to a conclusion.

,, In all those books that I had it was always the same, subject and styles differ and there's always a different author, but they all seem to be a part of my family."

You took your chin in between your fingers.

,, there's also no more than one book from each individual and as such we could try simply arranging them by the year they were written in starting with the eldest or what do you think ,Jona ?"

The nickname let a rosy colour spread upon his cheeks before the gentle giant offered a kind smile.

,, I couldn't have concluded it better (y/n), there also seems to be no better lead as there is no time to see if anything about the inside of the book could be a clue."

And with that you began ordering the books from oldest to youngest with the corresponding words.

After the first few words you let out a cry in recognition , Jonathan could only questioningly look at you before you began reciting the first few words.

,, A word may lead to maps beyond..., this is the start of a poem that I've seen in one of the books, wait a little while , let me fetch it. I know where it lies."

You took off without any further words leaving a speechless Jonathan behind.

He laughed a little at your depart, seemingly used to it by now as you passionately looked out for the small collection of poems .

You returned after a few minutes the finger between a pair of pages and almost slammed it before Jonathan.

Had it been any normal person you could've probably pointed out from place above the shoulder but Jonathan didn't give you any room for that and as such you squeezed in the place between the chair next to him and his arm.

You had put the small collection directly before him and expertly read it out loud.

,,A word may lead to maps beyond,

a key that fell,

seems lost to time,

knowledge that you might command,

find the well,

it is inside."

A proud grin creeped upon your lips before another wave of despair hit you.

,, but what is that supposed to mean ?"

You shot a pointed look to Jonathan who seemed to ponder at the words you just let loose.

,, i'd say that the first few lines refer to this books since they are the key to this but the second line could only be taken serious if they knew what would happen to your family in a few hundred years which is entirely impossible."

He made a pause.

,, perhaps artistic freedom,..."

You added.

,,... it is a poem after all."

,, that could be. Then the third line is about the books and their knowledge and that it's not impossible to attain."

You leaned a bit forward to get a better glimpse of the last few lines unconsciously leaning on his forearm for support.

You took a deep breath.

,, then the last line could refer to the place of the library."

You beamed.

,,A well can we trust that they meant it literally?"

He asked you.

,, that's the thing you see in the basement there is an old well that apparently used to be the water source but it's been dry for as long as I can remember. We could try climbing down there the poem even says that it is inside, perhaps an underground library hidden inside the hill."

Excitement could be heard in your voice.

,, we need to be adequately prepared for what is to come. Definitely some kind of climbing equipment and a weapon. We don't want any unwanted surprise down there. Who knows what other thing your ancestors left."

You're nod, should there be anything, you would be prepared for it and with all the training you had it shouldn't be a problem.

,, there should be a rope and some harnesses we can borrow from our gardeners shack ."

And with this plan in hand you immediately set it into motion.

Getting the Rope and other things like a torch and some Flintstone was easy but as you went downstairs, into the part of the basement ,where the well was supposed to be , the door which contained the room wouldn't budge.

It seems to be locked, came the dry realisation ,but who would lock the store it's never been used in many years.

Taking a peek through the keyhole you couldn't seem to find anything suspicious inside other than a black all swallowing darkness that consumed the room.

You huffed.

,, it seems that we need to get a key from one of the servants as this is a normal room the general room key should be sufficient."

Your mumbled rather to yourself then the man behind you, Who set a hand on your shoulder and pulled you a little bit back but with enough force that you, in your distracted state of mind , stumbled right into him.

,, oh my ,I'm sorry I didn't intend for you to fall right into me."

Still holding you he continued.

,, I can probably pick the lock but I need to get a closer look."

Getting out of your stupor you made a side step out of his arms in order for him to get to the lock.

Jonathan then inspected it and with a quick movement, that you would've never expected from a man with such big hands, he picked the lock and open the door for you.

,,Well , whoever intended to keep us out didn't do a good job."

And with a quick move you ignited a torch with a Flintstone and continued on 'till the maw of the well was illuminated by the light.

The room was eerily silent as you surveyed it for a fitting place to tie the ropes to , as the two brittle wooden pillars, that were at the well, didn't seem up for the task.

You decided on a metal bar that protruded from a wall.

Not the best option but you needed something to get down.

As everything was set in place by both of you you couldn't help but let your thoughts wander to what would be expecting you in that dark hole and how you would descend it unscathed.

You questioningly looked at Jonathan.

,, you're probably thinking about our descend there, and I think we should go together the ropes stable enough for both of us so it should pose no threat."

Blushing at the thought of that you could only stammer out an okay and let him tie a rope around both of your waist and connect it.

,, now hold on tight this will be no easy task."

You were basically latched onto his back as you both slowly climbed down the well into a never ending abyss.

A few minutes past as you were engulfed by darkness.

,, we should've probably thrown a rock down here."

You almost felt bad for letting him do all the work but a separate descent could've been dangerous for both of you.

Suddenly a stone on the wall that Jonathan was about to grab , broke off.

The following seconds left you breathless and seconds before your impact Jonathan moved you above him and took the brunt of your fall.

Being cushioned by his body let you recover quickly and you made quick work of going off him and examining him for any potential injuries.

,, Jonathan, Jonathan!"

You cried out , since you couldn't find any, but there was still no response from him.

Tears started staining your cheeks.

Grabbing his shirt and burying your face in his chest, you cried.

,, wake up , please , I can't do this without you!"

Distracted by your crying you failed to notice the sound of footsteps approaching.

,,M'sorry to disrupt ya moment of grief , but the lad's still alive, probably knocked out by the impact. I'll help ya get him somewhere safe."

Abruptly looking up you took in the men before you.

Golden locks cascaded down his shoulders in waves and a scar ran down his right cheek.

He beamed at you with a cheeky smile on his lips as a pair slightly pointed teeth could be seen peaking through it.


	11. A fellow friend

,, The names Speedwagon , miss (l/n)."  
He said heaving the body of Jonathan onto his back as he made his way back into the darkness he came from.  
You wiped your eyes astonished that the man could easily hit your friend up.  
Still shaking, you move to stand up and followed behind the mysterious man.  
He seemed to move flawlessly without any delay even though Jonathan was basically a giant .  
Your walk continued through a tunnel system, a labyrinth that you probably couldn't have walked through so easily, but the blonde seemed to know exactly where he was going and after a few minutes you could see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
Quite literally, because after you passed your sight was filled by an endless room full of bookshelves.  
Your mouth stood open at the view.  
,, Better close ya mouth little lady before a fly makes its way in."  
He smirked as you abruptly closed your mouth.  
Stunned by the refreshingly brash man.  
He brought Jonathan into a room cut off from the rest of the library and laid him onto a bed, a simple thing, only filled with a mattress.  
,, I'm sorry that I couldn't properly introduce myself I am Robert E.O. Speedwagon and I am the dhampir assigned to be this library's guardian , a few hundred years ago. It has been so long since somebody came to visit me, guess the riddle to get here was quite hard to figure out, normally the family gifts the secret to the library to one another or so it has happened."  
Pulling up two chairs from the side ,he beckoned you to take a seat, but you're worried gaze couldn't leave Jonathan, who still haven't woken up and was adorned with numerous scratches.  
The blonde seemingly catching your gaze wanted to reassure you at that.  
,, Don't ya worry about the big fella, just a little roughened up by the fall, must have landed unfortunately to have been knocked out, but other than that rest assured that he will wake up."  
Comforted by his words you visibly relaxed in your seat and became aware of the unspoken question from before.  
Looking up to the man you noticed the scar running down his cheek which should've probably looked dangerous along with the prospect of him being a dhampir would it not have been for the welcoming grin that adorned his face.  
,, First of all I'd like to thank you for our rescue were it not for you I would've probably tried to get through the labyrinth and I don't think we would've made that."  
You smiled thankfully at him.  
,, to answer why no one's been here for a long time I can only guess from what has happened over time. You most likely know all about the family and it's tradition? "  
An affirmative nod.  
,, it's been broken sometime ago and like I said I can only guess , but it could be that the first one who broke it had a falling out with his parents, who in return denied him the privilege of the knowledge of this library."  
The man look thoughtful at that, then shook his head and smiled.  
,, That seems about right. You know the last lass of yours that came down here had a complicated relationship with his son , always complaining about the lass and that was the last I've heard of human soul."  
A pause.  
,,Which brings me to the question why you are here?"  
He suddenly regarded you with a sharp glare.  
,,As keeper of this library I'm supposed to watch over it and suddenly someone comes down here, I need to know what exactly has given you a clue 'bout this ?"  
Standing up, you held his firm gaze .  
,,We need the knowledge of this library to keep this land safe , I can only tell you about what's happened in the meantime, when Jonathan wakes up he will tell you about the vampire plague..."  
You paused for a moment, unsure if what you said might have offended him, but he only gestured you to continue.  
,,..and if you've heard all of it , I hope that you're willing to help us in our plan ."  
The dhampir intrigued by your words seemed to ponder.  
,,Tell me all about it and I will see how I can be of help."  
So you told him everything that had happened from the vampire attack to the question of heritage after your fathers death.   
At the middle of your story telling Jonathan had woken up , a little disoriented and groggy, but awake and fine.   
But seeing Speedwagon for the first time, the man frantically made a lunge for his sword, which laid at the side of the bed , to avoid such misunderstandings.  
After you had pushed him back onto the bed and calmly explained the situation to him , at which he once again relaxed and let you continue from where he had interrupted you.  
After you finished he talked about his part of the story at which with every line that passed his lips , the face of the dhampir grew darker and darker.  
The scowl still stood on his face after Jonathan finished.  
,,This has happened before, ya see started to serve in the (l/n) household,there was a great plague of vampires, one of the reasons for my birth on the streets, although not too many survived. It had been the Joestars and the (l/n), who had defeated the last vampire lord, a wicked man, who only cared about himself but since he was of the last living higher vampire lineage, there shouldn't have been more, except . . ."  
,,...if he had a son."  
Jonathan added lightly.  
The blonde sat up.  
,,But there was no way , I was there we searched the castle and..."  
His eyes widened in realization.  
,,Humans tend to forget that there is a thing called fate, that calls us to our destiny."  
He stayed still for a few seconds, then made a decision .  
,, I will help you defeat this evil once and for all and I beg of you don't do the same like your ancestors and take pity on him or anything of his, it's for the best. "  
His eyes fell on Jonathan who had made a fast recovery after his initial awakening.  
,,Can you walk?"  
The bluenette nodded and took a step of the bed, stumbling a bit, at which you quickly hooked yourself under his arm, while Robert moved to the other, supporting him.  
,,No point in lying Mister Joestar, we'll get ya there."  
And with that you made your way back to the great hall of books , where Speedwagon began telling you all about it.


End file.
